In a conventional system that manages a security policy of a firewall, a firewall administrator is required to assess a suggested change to a firewall configuration before the configuration change occurs. This assessment requires a significant amount of time and human resources to find and analyze data relevant to a customer's control points and agreements, potentially delaying a change to a firewall, where the delay causes the customer to open a problem ticket. Further, multiple assessments of similar data is a manual process that provides inconsistent analysis. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.